


The Winding Road to Home

by girlygirlgamer



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Drama, Romance, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-04-29 18:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14478627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlygirlgamer/pseuds/girlygirlgamer
Summary: The Infinity War is upon them and the future is uncertain for Bucky and Alison. A past they were unaware of and a few unlikely allies might be the only chance they have to stay together.Follow up to Where is my mind and Whatever we deny or embrace. Mostly T, some chapters will be rated M





	1. Intro

_ Rated M _

 

_ June 2018 _

 

It was odd how easy it was for him to go back to being a soldier again. Actually it was a little too easy and a part of Bucky hated how easy it was for him to be handling a gun again and looking at death hundreds of feet away. Well it wasn’t Nazis or Hydra this time...hell he almost wished it was another man that he would have to fight. At least that would make some sort sense. It was aliens though and Bucky wondered vaguely what Hydra would make of this. 

He had been brought out of cryo after the Invasion of New York to be given an update on events. They had been pleased with the chaos it created. People were turning to SHIELD and wanting anything that would make them feel safe again. It sped up the work on Project INSIGHT and closer to their goal of being in charge. Bucky was sure if they were any members of Hydra left this would not be pleased with this chaos. 

These aliens were messengers from their leader Thanos.  _ What kind of stupid name is that anyway? _ Thanos was gathering something called Infinity Stones and if he had them all he could destroy half the world. Vision had one of the Stones and was with Alison, Shuri and Wanda. Alison and Shuri were working on a way to get the stone out of Vision without killing him. Once it was out Wanda would destroy it. It was up to them to buy them time to do it. He thought about how pale and worried Alison had looked has they parted. She hugged him tightly and kissed him not caring that others were watching.  _  We’ll get it done. Between me and the girl genius it should be easy. We’ll be done before you know it. _ Bucky had kissed her on the forehead before going. He had faith in her and Shuri, they were easily the smartest people he knew. All he had to do was buy them enough time to do it.  

Bucky tucked chain that held his dog tag and his wedding ring on it into a pocket. He had given the other dog tag back to the original order not to long ago and that was something he was still trying to work out.  _ All the crazy seems to happen at once. _

“So when this is all over you wanna see my farm?” asked Bucky. Steve looked over at him and for a brief second Bucky saw his old friend when he grinned. 

“I’ll have to see it  to believe it,” said Steve. 

“We we need to get this done before tonight. I have goats that need tending,”said Bucky. Steve shook his head again and went over to T’Challa. Bucky made sure the gun was ready and watched as Steve, T’Challa and Natasha made their way over to the barrier keeping the others out. Bucky hoped that it would that simple and that he and Alison could just go back home, however something inside him knew it wasn’t going to be that simple.  _ You knew back in March that things were going to get crazy. You just didn’t think how crazy it would be. _

 

_ March 2018 _

 

Bucky leaned against the doorframe of the home they had built together and watched Alison tend to the small garden they had planted a few weeks ago. She was weeding and singing softly to herself as she worked. It wasn’t much. Just a few sweet potatoes and some peas. She wanted to see if they could grow anything before they really got into it. If it didn’t work it would be alright and they wouldn’t be out too much. The goats gave them enough money to live on, plus they could also work out a barter for something from the nearby village. 

Bucky felt a small smile come to his face. If anyone had ever told him he would live to be one hundred and one, raising goats and married to someone several decades younger than him he would have laughed until he passed out. Once he couldn’t have imagined a life outside of New York and now he was living in a country thousands of miles away from Brooklyn and he was okay with it for the most part. 

The reason for it being okay most of the time was behind a fence they had set up to keep the goats out the garden. Alison had let her hair go back to its natural dark brown and she had it pulled up in a bun. She had gotten a light tan from all the time they spent outside and it was a private joke between them that maybe she should do something about her tan lines. Afterall the nearest neighbor was miles away. 

The goats were currently out of their pen and trying to get around the garden fence. Alison paused from her weeding to look over at them. 

“You get plenty of good grass and hay. You don’t need the few little sprouts we have. Your father spoils you and now I have to play the bad guy,” said Alison. It was another little joke between them that he spoiled the goats and had made her the no fun one. Sometimes it was joke that he did find funny. He made his way across the yard and leaned on the fence. 

“You are so mean. No wonder they don’t like you,” said Bucky. Alison tossed the weeds into a basket and went over to him. 

“I saved them the weeds. Does that make up for it?” asked Alison. Bucky helped her over the fence and grinned. 

“Well maybe it’s a start,” he kissed her forehead. “Why didn’t you wake me up this morning to help you with stuff?” asked Bucky. Normally they were both up early to finish chores before Alison went into the village clinic and he went to see if there was anything he could work on with some of the other farmers. It was how they got the goats and he was hoping to work something out for chickens next. 

“Well it is your birthday so I thought I would let you sleep in,” said Alison teasing. 

“It’s our anniversary and maybe I was going to let you sleep in,” countered Bucky. She smiled up at him and kissed him on the cheek.

“Well maybe I was planning a creative way to wake you up when I got done with things,” said Alison. She pressed herself against him in a teasing way that had him wondering how creative she planned on being.

“Maybe I could go back to sleep and we’ll call it a surprise,” said Bucky. Alison shook her head and laughed. 

“Nope the surprise is ruined. Now you’ll never know,” said Alison. She went to go into the house when he grabbed her arm lightly and pulled her into a hug.

“Happy Anniversary sweetheart. This has been one of the best years of my life. Thank you,” said Bucky. She wove her fingers into the fingers on his left hand before kissing him slowly in the way that always turned him inside out. 

“I love you. I do have another surprise for you. I’m not scheduled to see anyone at the clinic today. They said they would send someone if they needed me. I think you could miss a day of work too Sergeant,” said Alison. She looked around carefully before starting to unbutton her shirt. She wasn’t wearing a bra and he could see where the tan started to fade to pale skin by the third button. Bucky eased her hands away so he could undo the other buttons and pulled the shirt off her. 

“Mrs. Barnes you are a terrible influence on me,” said Bucky has he bent down to suck one of her breasts. She arched back and ran her hands through his hair. 

“That was the plan,” whispered Alison. He ran his tongue over her nipple and felt it harden. His left hand went to her other breast and he ran his thumb over her nipple and enjoyed feeling it get hard too. Bucky feels Alison’s hands move down to his waist to unfast his pants. 

“I might have put a blanket behind the house for us if we want to go there,” said Alison. Bucky pulled away from her and grinned. 

“I like it when you plan things,” said Bucky. Alison picked up her shirt before taking his hand and pulling him around to the back of their house. Alison had been about to take off the long skirt she was wearing when he stoped her. 

“Something about having you half dressed makes it a little different,” said Bucky.  Alison nods and lies down. Bucky slides his hands under the skirt and smirks when he realizes she not wearing any under garments. He isn’t surprised to find she’s already wet for him and he slides a finger teasingly around her opening and enjoys the way she arcs her hips into his hand in demand. 

“Tell me you want it,” said Bucky. He runs his thumb over her clit and Alison swallows hard. 

“I want it. I want you take me now,” said Alison pleading slightly. 

“I will when I’m ready,” said Bucky sliding two fingers into her while starting to suck on breasts again. She moaned and arched her hips into his hand. He was ready, but he liked teasing her. 

“James...please…,” whined Alison. Her eyes were closed and he undid his pants enough to free himself. He parted her legs and was inside her a second later. 

When he was younger he thought after a time the passion fades from a marriage and would fade from the sex. If anything the marriage seemed to drive the passion for her more. He had been alone and unloved for decades until Alison came into his life. He had given up the idea of love and sex being tied together. Sex had been used as punishment and well love was weakness and not needed by a weapon. Now in the early morning light his wife is telling how him much she loves him as he drives her to climax. He pulls her close when he cums inside her and he feels her shudder a little and laugh slightly. 

“Not a bad way to start your morning,” said Alison and she kisses him. 

“You keep that up and we’ll have to have another go,” said Bucky. Alison simply smirks and eases him off her. 

“I’m going to go wash up. Think you can make us some toast?” asked Alison. Bucky groans in mock annoyance. 

“I guess I can make you breakfast after sex. You are so demanding,” said Bucky. She keeps smirking and pulls her shirt back on. It’s only than Bucky realizes she has her little shower kit and a change of clothes on the blanket. Yep she had planned this and well it was one of the reasons he loved her. 

“Happy birthday,” said Alison giving him another kiss before going to shower. 

They had just been finishing up their breakfast when they heard the sounds of a hoover vehicle. Bucky wonders why he feels a sinking feeling in his chest all of a sudden. It was either T’Challa or Shuri coming to check up on them, but normally they left a message at the clinic or sent someone to tell them the King was on his way.  _ Oh god. Did something happen to Steve and others? _

They go outside and they see T’Challa with two of his female bodyguards approaching. He normally never brought them so this already sent warning bells off somewhere in Bucky’s mind. 

“Your Highness,” said Alison and they both greet him the way they have seen others do, arms across the chest in a X. He returned the greeting before addressing them.

“Seregant, Mrs. Barnes. As King of Wakanda I am here to inform you that has of this morning the criminal charges against Alison Conley have been formally dropped by the United Nations and the United States,” said T’Challa. Alison sagged against Bucky and he almost missed catching her before she fell. Honestly he almost fell over too. All the charges were dropped? Questions were slamming around at one hundred miles a minute and it was Alison who gave them a voice.

“I don’t understand. What about the others?” asked Alison flushing a little as the two guards gave her a look. 

“The others still have all their charges pending against them I’m sorry to say. However the others do not have the legal team you have or a father that speaks so passionately in their defense,” said T’Challa and it took Bucky a second to realize what T’Challa had said and once again Alison gave voice to the puzzled thoughts in his head. 

“What legal team...my father died when I was ten…”started Alison.

“Come with me. We clearly have a great deal to discuss,” said T’Challa. Bucky took Alison’s hand in his and felt it shaking as they followed T’Challa. Bucky wondered how something that was supposed to be good news scare could scare him so badly.  _ What in the hell is going on?  _


	2. Empty

_March 2018_

  
  


In the almost three years Bucky had known Alison it was a rare thing to see her be angry. He had seen her hurt, depressed and upset, but he could count on one hand how many times he had seen her truly in enraged about anything. Sitting next to her watching an interview with Sophia, Renee, a lawyer by the name of Jeri Hogarth and the man claiming to be Robert Conley Jr, Bucky could feel the rage coming off his wife in waves.

“It’s been over two years and even though the charges have been dropped we still don’t know where Alison is. Hopefully if she hears this and if is able too she’ll call us and we can get her home,” said Sophia wiping her eyes and holding her wife’s hand for support. _What do they mean if she’s able too,_ thought Bucky.

Alison had wanted to contact them badly for months, but she was worried about what trouble it could get them into. They had heard from Natasha a few months ago that Clint and Scott were under house arrest and being watched closely. Alison didn’t want her friends in that boat because of a phone call.

“Really the hardest part is not knowing if she’s still alive,” said Renee and Bucky watched Alison flinch at that comment. “Tony Stark won’t tell us. The lawyers representing Scott Lang and Clint Barton won’t tell us. No one will tell us that basic fact,” said Renee barely keeping her voice even.

“If she is alive why do you think she hasn’t reached out to you?” asked the interviewer.

“We believe that Ms. Conley is suffering from extreme Stockholm syndrome. She does have a history of suffering from depression and PTSD. The courts agreed with us when they were presented with the fact that she was most likely taken against her will in Berlin either by Captain Steve Roger or James Barnes and out of fear for her either her safety or the safety of her friend Sam Wilson she has stayed with them,” said Hogarth coolly.

Bucky caught the worried looks between Sophia and Renee. They either hadn’t told the lawyer about their relationship or they were all keeping it quiet for Alison’s sake. Still it pissed him off a little to have people think Alison had been kept against her will by either him or Steve out of fear for her life. Clearly it was pissing Alison off too since the grip she had on his hand was becoming almost painful.

“A lot of people were very moved by the pleas you have made on her behalf for mercy. But you have to understand that there is also a great deal of confusion about your relationship to Alison Conley along with other factors. You say you haven’t seen your daughter in over twenty years and she has told several people that you passed away and you were declared dead in 1996 by your own father. Why come forward now?” asked the interviewer. The older man looked at Hogarth and she spoke first.

“We once again would like to confirm the familiar relationship between Lieutenant Conley and my client. DNA collected from my client’s toothbrush matches Lieutenant Conley. He is her paternal family beyond a reasonable doubt,” said Hogarth. Despite the gray in his dark brown hair, Bucky could see the resemblance between Alison and this man. They had the same sharp green eyes. No flecks of brown or blue, just the same pure shade of green.

“I would also like to clear up the death declaration made. Lieutenant Conley was reported missing in 1991. Normally a period of seven years has to pass before a death can be declared for a missing person without a body. However special circumstances were granted so the elder Conley could be granted legal custody of his granddaughter. Family court had determined Alison had been abandoned and that it was her best interests that custody be given to her grandfather. I’ll let Lieutenant Conley tell his part of the story,” said Hogarth.

“Thank you. I just want to start by saying I don’t blame my father for the actions he took in regards to me. It took me a long time to forgive him for a lot things, but he took good care of Alison. He had to put Alison’s well being first and becoming her legal guardian allowed him to care for her. If she gotten hurt he wouldn’t have been able to get her the care she needed since he wasn’t her parent. She needed a parent and I wasn’t in the right frame of mind to be her parent,” said Robert and Bucky felt Alison’s hand shaking in his. Her face grew hard and pale listening to him speak.

“Certain events kept me from being with my wife when she died and it was hard coping with that and harder to cope with the fact I couldn’t be the parent my wife had been. It was hard for Alison after Jill died and I couldn’t help her. I felt it would be better for her if I left. The way I went about things was wrong. I considered suicide on and off for years. It took me long time to admit that I needed help. I did try to see her when she turned eighteen and I panicked. I knew she was going to be hurt and angry about how I had left her. It was only then I found out my father had told her I died. I went to see him first and well it didn’t go well,” said Robert and he let out a rather nervous laugh that Bucky had heard Alison let out more than once.

 _God he is her father. I know the DNA proved it, but the little things make it real,_ thought Bucky.  He wished there was something he could do for her right now and he hated feeling so damn useless. Bucky knew how much Alison loved her grandfather and now she was finding out he had lied to her for years. _She blamed herself for years about the fact that her father left and the whole time it was nothing but a lie. Maybe her grandfather told her the lie to spare her more pain. After all he had been gone for years, he didn’t think he was coming back. If he was dead she could move on instead of waiting and wondering year after year if he was alright._

“I didn’t want to hurt Alison. If she really thought I was dead it would just hurt her to know I had just been gone for years. I left...there wasn’t a day that went by where I didn’t think about her and pray that she was happy. I would have stayed gone until the day I really did die, but I couldn’t. Not after she went missing. You have no idea how hard the last two years have been. To worry every night if she’s safe. To hear people who have no idea who she is talk about her. My daughter isn’t a terrorist or some random crime fighter in mask. I know I haven’t seen her in years, but as her father…”

“No,” said Alison softly and Bucky looked over to see the rage had driven her to tears. She quickly wiped them away before speaking. “Please turn it off,” said Alison and T’Challa turned the screen off.

“I...I don’t know who that man is or what sick game he’s playing, but I’m not having it,” said Alison. “How in the hell did he get Sophia and Renee in on this? And that lawyer...she’s like beyond top shelf. If this is about money he’s in for a rude shock because I don’t have any and I’m not about to go on some press junket selling my story. Or whatever they hell they cooked up,” said Alison. She got up and started pacing quickly.

“How dare they drag up my childhood and private life with whoever the hell that guy is. My grandfather was a lot of things and he wasn’t always the best parent, but he would never lie to me like that. He…”

Alison was beyond red in the face and she couldn’t seem to catch her breath. The last time Bucky had seen her this on edge was after her grandfather’s funeral and it had come out that her shrink had been in charge of him during his Hydra days. Bucky went over and took her arms in his hands. She was shaking and he pulled her close to him and started to stroke her hair.

“Ally...it’s going to be alright. We’ll figure out. I think Renee and Sophia just wanted to help you and they didn’t know how too or how far it would go. They didn’t say we were together before this...they clearly wanted to keep that private to help you out of the mess. It’s not perfect, but at least we don’t have to worry about you going to jail. Let’s focus on that,” said Bucky softly.

“I can’t,” whispered Alison. “That man is lying. DNA gets messed up all the time. Hell they could have just faked a test to make it look good. We had a funeral....we took his ashes up to Niagara and scattered them,” said Alison the panic rising in her voice again. It was on the tip of his tongue to ask if she had seen the body as a child or was it just ashes? People had thought he was dead too and well here he was. Bucky looked over at T’Challa and Bucky could see it in his eyes. He believed the man in the interview was Alison’s father. She was so hurt and pissed off she couldn’t see the resemblance or she just didn't want to.

“The lawyer gave a phone number she could be reached at. I suggest you take a day or two to calm down before contacting her and your friends. However you are now a free woman and I can offer you asylum without any push back until you decide what to do next,” said T’Challa. He handed Alison a phone and a slip of paper explaining that the phone was untraceable so they wouldn't have to worry about being found out.

“I’m not going anywhere without my husband,” said Alison firmly.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

  
  


June 2018

 

“I just have a thing about alien invasions,” said Alison trying to joke and failing. The look Bucky gave her held so much love and tenderness in it almost made her want to cry. He cupped her face in his hands and she rubbed her cheek against the cool metal of his left hand.

“Honestly I would think you were nuts if you didn’t have a thing about them,” said Bucky with a slightly grin.

Alison wonders if this how he looked before going into battle during the war. The blue jacket was made by Shuri based on pictures she had seen of him during his time in the Army with Steve and the other Howling Commandos. Other than the long hair and the beard he could pass for the guy she had seen in her history books.

However, she knows the man in the flesh and knows this isn’t what he wants. He was tired of fighting. Alison could see it in his eyes when T'Challa had came to them and explained what was going on. He suddenly looked old to her and in rare moment of selfishness Alison wished everyone would just leave them alone. _Hasn't he been though enough. Haven't we been through enough. We had a year of rest and clearly that was too much for the universe,_ thought Alison. Bucky pressed another kiss to her forehead and sighed.

“I love you,” said Bucky. A part of Alison was relived he didn't promise her he would come back and that everything was going to be fine. They both knew better than that after what they had gone through. He hugged her and Alison hugged him back just as hard. “Just promise me...promise me you won't...if I don't come back...” started Bucky.

“I won't do anything stupid,” finished Alison. She pulled his face down to hers and kissed him hard. She pushed all the other thoughts out of her head and focused on how he kissed her. The way his beard felt on her skin, the metal fingers digging hard into her hip, and the scent of his hair. Bucky pulled away from her and Alison squeezed his hands.

“I love you,” said Alison and she forced herself to head back to the lab where Shuri, Vision and Wanda were waiting. She was halfway there when a voice called out to her and Alison had to dig her nails into her palms to keep her temper in check. She turned and saw her father was quickly walking down the hall.

“You're supposed to be with the other evacuees,” said Alison. _Honestly you shouldn't be here at all,_ thought Alison.

“I'm not leaving you. I know I can't help out there, but I can at least make sure you and others staying here are alright,” said Robert. Alison took a deep breath and decided fighting with him was a waste of time and was just going to stress her out. She needed to keep her head here and focus on the task at hand.

“Fine,” said Alison. She started walking back down the hall and he fell into step beside her.

“So what exactly are you doing?” asked Robert.

“Trying to get a magic rock out of an AI's head before an alien gets us and tries to kill us all,” said Alison.

“Well...that's something new,” said Robert. “I know you're worried about him and...” started Robert.

“I can't think about that right now...I just can't,” said Alison sharply. Robert sighed and Alison knew she was being a bitch and hated herself a little bit for it. There was just far too much to think about right now and she wasn't sure where to start. _You need to think about getting that stone out of Vision's head and than you can think about everything else,_ thought Alison. They walked into the lab and Wanda winced a little.

“Sorry,” mouthed Alison. She knew that when thoughts were too loud it bothered the young woman. _And I bet you have some loud thoughts right about now._ Alison took a deep breath and locked her thoughts down. Her main focus right now was Vision who was laying on the table and he gave her a small nod.

“It is good too see you again Ms. Conley...I mean Mrs. Barnes. I feel I owe you an apology for Wanda not attending your wedding. Along with several other things I feel I should apologize for,” said Vision. Alison shook her head and patted his arm.

“We'll cross that bridge later and maybe you can make me some tacos once this is all over,” said Alison with a grin.

“I have improved my cooking skills since that night. To be fair I didn't realize how spicy the ghost peppers would be. They sounded interesting,” said Vision with his own smile. Wanda smiled a little too and she looked over at Robert.

“You're Alison's father...I'm Wanda.” She held out hand and Robert shook it. Vision nodded at him.

“I wish we were all meeting under better circumstances,” said Robert. Shuri came back into the lab and did a double take seeing Robert.

“He was supposed to go with the others,” said Shuri and Alison shrugged.

“I know you ladies can do this, but just in case one of those...whatever they're sending gets through I can handle it so you work,” said Robert. Shuri gave her another look and Alison just shook her head went to start prepping the program they would be using.

“Here. You can use this blaster in case anything gets through...just be careful,” said Shuri.

“Thank you,” said Robert and he went to stand by the door. Shuri went over to Alison and started whispering in Wakandain.

“My brother evacuated civilians for a reason.”

“He didn't want to go and I wasn't in the mood to fight with him. Beside your brother invited him and I've been trying to not become a raging bitch about it,” said Alison back in the same language.

“You've been failing miserably at that my friend,” said Shuri in English. They had the program ready and Alison took a few seconds to clear her mind.

“You ready to do this?” asked Shuri.

“It's too late to get some Adderall isn't it?” asked Alison with a weak laugh.

“Isn't that bad for you?” asked Wanda and Alison shrugged.

“No worse than what's going to happen if we can't make this work,” said Alison. Wanda nodded and took Vision's hand. _We can deal with everything later...let's do this._

 

_March 2018_

 

With the time difference it was almost three in the morning when Alison finally worked up the nerve to call the cell number she remembered. It would be around eight or nine at night so she hoped they would pick up. _Hell what if they don't because they don't know the number on the caller ID._

“Hello,” said Sophia after the third ring and Alison swallowed hard.

“Hey Sophia,” said Alison. _Really that's what you're opening with?_ There was a long pause on the other end and than Alison heard Sophia take a shaking breath.

“Alison? Oh god Ally is that you?” asked Sophia. Before Alison could answer Sophia was screaming at the top of lungs for Renee. “IT'S ALLY! OH MY GOD!” She let out something between a sob and laugh. “Hold on I'm gonna put you on speaker.”

Alison wished she had a drink or that she could get drunk. Hell something to take the edge off right now would be great. These were her friends and she knew that her and Sam disappearing had scared them badly. She had thought about getting in touch with them sooner and after talking with Sam decided against it. The risk was too great, they could end up getting in serious trouble for any communication. However since the charges had been dropped she didn't think they would get in trouble now.

“Ally. Is that really you?” asked Renee.

“Yeah. I...I missed you guys,” said Alison and she forced back tears.

“We missed you too. Are you alright? Where are you...oh god is Sam with you?” asked Sophia.

“I'm fine...Sam isn't with me, but he's alright too. He got a message to me last week,” said Alison. It was on the tip of her tongue to tell them how Sam would message her once or twice ever two weeks and she thought better of it. Granted the call couldn't be traced, but it could be recorded and that could lead to the others being caught.

“Where are you?” repeated Renee. “Tell us where you are and we'll get you. Or send you a plane ticket or whatever the hell you need to get home. We'll charge it to the bitchy lawyer and she'll eat it. Just tell us where you are,” pleaded Renee.

“I...I can't. I just need you guys to know that I'm alright. I'm sorry I didn't call sooner...I couldn't,” said Alison. Granted the charges had been dropped, but she still wasn't officially projected by T'Challa. He had to make an announcement publicly saying she had been granted asylum. There would be questions about how she got her, but that bridge would be crossed when it was time. It still hurt Alison to hear Sophia let out another sob.

“Are you with him?” asked Renee. Her voice took on such an icy tone it cut Alison. There was no doubt in her mind who the Him in the question was.

“Yes,” said Alison softly.

“Do you have any idea how worried we've been about you the last two years? Any idea? The press has been comparing your disappearance to Maura Murray...well when they weren't calling you a terrorist. We got your letter and than nothing...not a god damn thing! Well at least you wrote us which is more than I can say for Sam. Oh tell him his mother is worried out of her mind about him. I can't believe you Alison! This whole time we've been worried sick about you and you've been doing god knows what with a guy who ditched you after he almost got you killed,” snapped Renee.

“I didn't mean to make you guys worry about me. I swear I would have contacted you sooner if I could have. I didn't want you in the same mess I was in. I miss you both so much,” said Alison.

“You took off with him like a stupid bitch in heat,” Renee spat and Alison felt her temper rise. She was beyond sorry that she had hurt them. She had done stupid things and they had ever right to be mad at her. However she felt a line was being crossed.

Two of her friends had been murdered in cold blood by the man who framed Bucky. They all thought he was going to unleash more destruction and they did the only thing they could think of too stop it. The Accords had made the whole thing a shit show an a half and they had all paid dearly for it. Going back had been an option for her before she had gotten to the airport, but what sort of life would it had been for her. Yes she would have had Sophia and Renee. She would have had Franklin and her dog. Maybe a job if she was lucky after the mess in Berlin, but it would have been so empty for her. Was it wrong that she wanted to feel loved and to have someone to love her back?

“I'm sorry I hurt you both...I'm not going to apologize for staying with him though. I love him and I'm not going to apologize for that, ” said Alison.

“Oh that lawyer is right you are beyond crazy,” said Renee.

“Stop it,” hissed Sophia. “Ally...listen....I know how much it hurt you when he left and I get being stupid when you love someone. You've been gone two years though and we miss you. We've been talking with your dad and...”

“That is not my dad. Part of my dad is next to my grandparents at Green-Wood Cemetery and the other part of him was put into the Niagara River. I don't know what game that man is playing, but I swear to god I'm gonna...”

“Did he take you to Nan's afterward?” asked a male voice and Alison froze. “I know it went out of business a few years ago, but when I was kid we always went to Nan's. She made the best milkshakes. If you got the strawberry milkshakes she put real bits of strawberry in the whip cream. You always liked strawberries,” said the man. Alison felt her grip get tight on the phone and she was shaking.

“Anyone could have told you I like strawberries. Or that I spent time in Niagara has a kid. All you've done is proven that you are clearly a stalker and a sick one at that,” snapped Alison.

“The first song your mother taught you in Spanish was La Bamba. You were three and I thought she was nuts trying to teach a second language to someone who just starting to learn her first language. You caught on though. About a week later you were singing La Bamba to your dolls...your mother...God. She wanted you so badly Ally-Cat,” said the man on the other end.

“Do not call me that. You have no right to call me that,” said Alison trying to keep her voice from shaking. Ally-Cat was a childhood nickname mainly used by her grandfather and Sam. No one outside of the family called her Ally-Cat. _Even Bucky doesn't call me Ally-Cat._

“I'm sorry. I just...look if you want to stay where you are that's fine. I'll come to you. Just tell me where you are. I need to see you.”

Something clicked in her mind and she felt a numb rage come over her. This man on the other end was her father. Alison was certain she had only told a handful of people about her mother teaching her Spanish, but she could vaguely remember herself singing La Bamba to a stuffed bear. It was how he sounded when he had called her Ally-Cat. Some part of her brain remembered how he sounded when he called for her using that name. DNA could be faked, but the sound of his voice was buried in some childish part of brain.

“You've had over twenty years to see me,” said Alison and even she was stunned by the cold tone of her voice. She quickly hung up and felt herself shaking all over. Alison felt Bucky sit down beside her and his metal fingers run through her hair.

“Do you wanna talk about it?' asked Bucky and Alison shook her head and Bucky pulled her close to him.”Okay,” said Bucky. He kept toying with hair in silence until the sky started to turn pink.

“I know you don't wanna see your dad, but if you wanna go back to New York and see your friends it's fine with me,” said Bucky.

“If I go back they'll send me to someone who claims to undo programming in people getting out of cults,” said Alison. She looked up at him and he looked like he had been crying.

“I've been really happy with you here. I knew you had left people behind to be with me and that you must miss them. I knew that they would miss you too. I didn't think how much they would miss you..how much this has hurt them. I wouldn't be mad if you...” Alison took his face in her hands and wiped one of his tears away.

“Don't ask me to leave you. I'm staying with you because I want too, not because I have too. When you left I tried everything to fill the void where you had been. I was just empty and numb. I love you and nothing will ever change that. So don't ask me to leave you. Don't ask me to hurt myself like that,” said Alison. Bucky pulled her close and they went back inside. Later when they had finished making love and Alison had been on the edge of sleep she heard Bucky whisper in Russian.

“Я тоже был без тебя.” _I was empty without you too._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts are always welcome.


	3. Justice in theory

_June 2018_

  
  


Bucky watched as the the aliens flew into the force field and died. _Well that's a few we won't have to take care of._

“I love this place,” said Bucky. Sam watched as another wave flew into the field and died.

“They're either stupid since they keep flying at it or they're crazy and willing to kill themselves or they think they can break through if they keep at it,” said Sam.

“I'm really hoping for stupid on this one,” said Bucky.

“We could only be so damn lucky,” said Sam. They went inside to report to the others. Bucky knew that Shuri and Alison were as safe as they were going to be here in the city and that Wanda and a few guards would be here in case anything got through. _Not to mention the two ladies in question can handle themselves just fine,_ thought Bucky. Still a part him wished they were leaving the city with everyone else. He had grown very fond of Shuri, she reminded him a little of Becca and he had to remind himself that despite her age she was beyond smart and capable. Well if he could have he would have locked Alison in a safe room until this whole thing was over. _I know she can take care of herself and maybe this is the 1940's part of my brain that is screaming at me to not let her out of my sight._

“You alright up there?” asked Sam.

“Just wondering if the lawyers can use me saving the world as part of their case. I mean if that doesn't prove how reformed I am than nothing will,” said Bucky and Sam shook his head.

“I think we should all be able to use that dream team he got for you two. Think they'll give you guys a break on the bill if we save the world?” asked Sam.

“According to Hogarth the press coverage Robert and Alison provided was worth the work. I think Foggy and Murdock took it on because they wanted to do the right thing. I'm still on the fence if I want them to bring my case to court,” said Bucky. Sam went to say something, but they ran into Bruce and Rhodey.

“Well it's not good up there,” said Sam and he started giving them a report. _Honestly I don't know what the best choice is or if we made it. Once we get through this we can find out if we made the right choice._

 

_April 2018_

  
  


Bucky gave Alison's arm squeeze as they took their seats in the meeting room. Alison yawned and took a deep pull from her coffee cup. She hadn't been sleeping well for over a month now and Bucky hoped this meeting and the following phone call would do something to put her at ease. They had talked about this for weeks and they had nearly gotten into a fight or two about it. He didn't like fighting with her and well he was worried about her. This whole thing seemed to have worn her down and he wondered if this was the best thing for them.

Alison wanted to see if the lawyers who had represented her would represent him. She loved him and loved the life they had here. She told him she was scared of losing that though. Her fear was of him being caught, tried and sentenced to either life in the Raft or death.

“I just...I don't know if we'll ever see a day in court, but it would be better for us to have someone in our corner just in case,” said Alison. Bucky had thought of what a trial would look like for him and they were never good thoughts. He was worried about what would come out if they did take him to court. Tony's parents were just the tip of a very big shit heap.

“They would have to know everything,” said Bucky and Alison nodded.

“About us. About Hydra...” said Alison letting her sentence drop off.

“Ally...they're going to treat us like we're a freak show and a whole lot worse,” said Bucky. “I can't have people knowing what they did to me. I mean I know Natasha leaked the files about me and that people know I'm alive, but having people know what they did to me,” said Bucky with a shudder.

“I just...I don't know. I thought having the charges go away would make things better and it really hasn't” said Alison. “I don't wanna risk doing or saying the wrong thing or else they can just put them back on me. I'm worried that someone might talk about us and we'll lose any control we have. We didn't keep things under wraps before you left and I have no idea how good Tony's NDA are. I didn't ask for this,” said Alison.

“I know you didn't,” said Bucky. “I just...I'm scared too,” said Bucky.

“I wish it hadn't happened this way. If he really wanted to help me he would have stayed out of it,” said Alison barely hiding her contempt.

Bucky wondered how he would feel if his father came back after years of being gone. His father had been a mean drunk with a heavy hand so there had been no love loss when he had gone. However he knew Alison had loved her father and his 'passing' had impacted her life. She had blamed herself for his leaving her and it was something she had carried for years. Finding out that he was alive was like pouring acid in wounds she had managed to close and were still healing. Still it wasn't like her to be so cold. Even after he had come back there was still some warmth between them, a spark really, but at least something was there.

“Have you talked to him since that first call?” asked Bucky.

“No. I've talked to Sophia a few times...Renee really doesn't wanna talk to me. Than again she might have be on speaker so maybe he's heard me talking. What do I even say to him?” asked Alison. “Hey thanks for dropping back in. I'm thirty two now and I really could have used a parent when I was like..seven. Maybe when I was thirteen it would have been nice to have my father around. Maybe he could have stopped by after I nearly died during an alien attack on New York. Maybe just a letter between the ages of five and thirty two would have been nice. Just knowing he was alive would have been great,” said Alison bitterly.

“I understand you're mad at him and you have ever right to be, but you forgave me after I left,” said Bucky.

“It's different. What happened between us is totally different,” said Alison. Something in her tone made him want to press her, but she told him she was tired and was going to bed. It was early, but she looked so tired he dropped it.

That had been a week ago and now they were going to meet with a CIA agent that T'Challa had told them had been assigned to their case. T'Challa promised that it would just be this agent and that he was a fair man who would listen to them and see what he could do for them. Alison had contacted the lawyer and she would be on the call while Alison was being interviewed. Alison took his left hand in hers.

“I got to meet this agent in Berlin for a bit. He seemed like he wanted to do a good job,” said Alison with a very tired and weak smile.

“Did I hurt him?” asked Bucky recalling how he had been triggered to kill in Berlin. _Something else I would have to answer for._

“I don't think so. I was sort of knocked out when it happened,” said Alison rubbing her forehead without thinking about it. Bucky's grip tightened when they heard the door open. The stood up holding hands when T'Challa and another man who was a little taller than Alison came in. He looked prim and fussy to Bucky and he was oddly reminded of Falsworth.

“Agent Everett Ross, I would like to introduce to Sergeant James Barnes and his wife Alison Barnes,” said T'Challa. Ross shook both their hands before addressing Alison.

“The press still has you going by Conley. Should we correct them?” asked Ross he sat down next to T'Challa and they sat down across from him.

“Not yet. If you want to get into legality of it we're not married, but I consider him my husband and nothing will change that,” said Alison.

“I understand she has asylum here, but you being here is a different story,” said Ross and his eyes went to Bucky. Bucky was about to say something when T'Challa spoke.

“Before the incident in Berlin you told me I was granted the right of extradition concerning Sergeant Barnes. In light of his innocence involving my father's death he was granted immunity to stay here. I felt it was best to keep that quiet,” said T'Challa.

“Oh did you,” said Ross sounding a bit annoyed. Alison didn't say anything, but Bucky could tell she was a bit stunned and to be honest so was Bucky. This was new to both of them or maybe it was something he had cooked up just now to cover them all.

“You'll find my country does not have an extradition treaty with anyone so your county does not have a right to him. Ms. Conley is also a free woman and she can stay has long as she likes,” said T'Challa with just a hint of a grin. Ross sort of gave him a grin.

“Did you think this up or did your sister?” asked Ross.

“We might have worked this out together,” said T’Challa with a grin. Ross shook his head and looked at both of them.

“I’m not going to lie to you Mrs. Barnes. It was easy for Hograth to get the charges against you dropped. Compared to the others you are a rather small fish. Your husband on the other hand,” said Ross looking at Bucky.

“I’m kind of a big deal huh?” said Bucky dryly. He wasn’t surprised that he would be wanted for the crimes he had committed over the years. _I didn’t do it, but I did it so there is that consider,_ thought Bucky.

“That’s putting it mildly,” said Ross.

“My husband was a POW taken by the Russians and Hydra. Instead of being sent home he was tortured and brainwashed for years. When they weren’t using him they put him in a freezer for safekeeping,” spat Alison. Bucky squeezed her hand lightly and felt her untense a bit.

“I’ve read the files and words cannot begin to express how sorry I am for what happened to you Sergeant Barnes. To say it was cruel is an understatement. I am here though to take statements from both of you once we get Mrs. Hograth on the line. Once this is done I’ll do what I can with her to get all your cases dismissed Sergeant. If it was up to me they would be,”said Ross.

“Thank you,” said Bucky and Alison squeezed his hand.

“Let’s call her and get this started,” said Alison. With a hand that was shaking a bit, Bucky watched her dial what felt like an endless series of numbers before the phone started to ring. They were using an old landline phone with a speaker. Alison had debated using Skype, but somehow this felt safer to both of them. The phone rang twice before being picked up.

“Jerri Hograth,” said a woman with a very tight voice.

“Ms. Hograth. This is Alison Conley.”

“Ms. Conley. I’m happy to hear from you. Although I prefer to be in the room with my clients I understand your hesitation to come back to New York and while I’m not opposed to traveling the logistics of meeting you are complicated since you won’t reveal your location to me,” said Hograth in a cold and clipped tone. _Brrrr,_ thought Bucky. _I bet she could freeze water with a look._

“I assure I’m fine,” said Alison.

“Ms. Hograth, my name is Everett Ross and I’m with the State Department to question Ms. Conley about her involvement concerning the incidents that happened in Berlin, in Leipzig and what happened after she left with Captain Steve Rogers. The country she is residing in has promised her asylum. It is not in the interest of the American government to demand they return her and currently the State Department is not interested in trying to find new charges to bring up on your client. We’re considering this interview with her a de-briefing,” said Ross.

“And what happens when another department decides to bring up charges based on what could be revealed during this interview? I would like to advise my client that it is in her best interest to not say anything. I would like to speak to someone from the country who was so kind to grant her asylum. I want to be sure that any demand from any government will not result in my client being tossed to the wolves,” said Hograth. Alison gave him a small grin. The children had taken to calling him the White Wolf. _Considering she already sleeps with one,_ thought Bucky.

“Ms. Hograth, I am King T’Challa of Wakanda. Ms. Conley was personally granted asylum by me. Before the bombing at the UN she was to be honored by my late father for her bravery in saving the lives of our ambassadors. I owe the woman a great deal. I can assure you her safety will not be used as a bargaining chip. You have my word,” said T’Challa. The line went silent and Bucky was sure they broke her brain when there was a deep sigh.

“Thank you your highness. It does give me some relief knowing where my client is and that the King of a country is promising her safety. I hate dealing with a middleman” said Hograth. “However before my client talks to anyone I would like to talk her alone. Considering all the work my team and I have put in I still haven’t spoken to her,” said Hograth.

“Very well,” said T’Challa. He and Ross left the room and Hograth let out another deep sigh.

“I have dealt with some rather complicated people in my time, but you take the goddamn cake,” said Hograth.

“I consider that an honor,” said Alison. “Actually there is someone else here I was hoping you would speak too,” said Alison. She gave his hand a squeeze and Bucky took a deep breath before speaking.

“Ms. Hograth. My name is Sergeant James Barnes...I used to be the Winter Soldier,” said Bucky. There was a good fifteen seconds of silence on the line before Hograth spoke up.

“I had hoped to keep your relationship with the former war criminal off the books,” said Hograth.

“I don’t think that’s possible,” said Alison. She gave Bucky a small smile, but it was hollow. The term war criminal bounced his head. “I have proof of what was done to him by Hydra and Russian government. Well a friend of mine has it and I can give you more. I want you to represent him,” said Alison.

“Ms. Conley do you know who you in the eyes of the public?” asked Hograth. Before Alison could speak Hograth went on. “You are a pretty, young white woman who suffered a tragic loss and got taken in trying to be a superhero. Trying to throw you in jail wouldn’t have gotten anyone any points. There would have been protests to get you out of jail. Documentaries. They would have compared you other women serving long sentences for abuse. If this goes public that image goes out the window and maybe you go into that cell after all,” said Hograth.

“Please. I’m begging you to just hear us out,” said Alison trying to keep her voice steady. Bucky dug his left hand into his thigh to keep himself grounded. Alison wasn’t an abuse victim and her being painted has such pissed him off and depressed him. She was the bravest person he had ever known. She had risked her life repeatedly and people thought she was an object of pity.

“I’m willing to represent you because you are good publicity and…” There was a sigh on the line and Alison tensed up when her father started speaking.

“I can get someone to represent him, but I wanna see you first,” said Robert.

“How long have you been on this line?” hissed Alison.

“I agreed to let him listen in to prove you were alright,”said Hograth.

“Well it’s nice to know my lawyer will just let anyone listen in,” snapped Alison.

“Listen to me. I know two good lawyers who will see to it your man gets a fair shake. However I want to see you. I’ll bring them to you and you can tell them everything you want. Only if I get to see you,” said Robert.

Bucky was tempted to take the phone and throw it against the wall. It was emotional blackmail and her father was using him as the bait. He had been willing to give the man some slack, but this was shitty. Before Bucky could tell him what he really thought Alison was already speaking.

“I’ll ask if you and lawyers can come here,” said Alison. She got up and walked out of the room.

“Wow to think Alison spent all those years missing you,” said Bucky.

“I know this seems harsh to you, but...she’s all I have left,” whispered Robert. Bucky wondered if the pain he heard in the man’s voice was real or an act when Alison came back in with T'Challa and Everett.

“I’m told you would like to see your daughter,” said T’Challa.

“Very much,” said Robert. He sounded tired and broken to Bucky. However seeing how enraged Alison looked tamped down some of his pity. A deal was made. Robert could come and he could stay for up to six weeks as a visitor. Alison had shot T’Challa a look when that number had been tossed on the table, however her face turned to ash when T’Challa started speaking of how there was much he wished he could say to his father if he were alive.

“Not all my words with him would be good, but they would be had,” said T’Challa.

“No press. Just you and lawyers,” said Alison through gritted teeth.

“Of course,” said Robert.

“I’ll have someone contact you in a few days with flight plans and other arrangements,” said T’Challa.

“Now can we get on with what we came here for?” said Ross.

“Yes,” said Alison.

They talked for hours. Alison had to stop several times to keep his name off the records saying she had to speak to her lawyer in person on the matter in question. By the time it was done Alison looked exhausted and her voice was hoarse.

“Well that’s all for now. Thank you for your time Ms. Conley,” said Ross. They shook hands and he left the room.

“Alison…” started Robert and Alison hung up the phone. T’Challa gave her a look.

“I’m tired and he’ll be here soon enough to say whatever he wants to say to me in person. I just wanna go home,” said Alison. Bucky sighed and put his hand on her lower back. He could feel how tense and stiff she was.

“It has been a long day. I’ll let you know when they’ll be here and where they’ll be staying. Get some rest,” said T’Challa.

The ride home was silent between them, but Bucky could tell how tense she was. He honestly didn’t know what to say to her. The enraged woman next to him was someone he didn’t really know. When they got inside their small home she picked up a pillow and screamed into it.

“Ally…” started Bucky.

“God damn him. How dare he...he has no right to use you to get to me...and…” Alison cut herself off and ran outside. Bucky heard her throwing up before she started sobbing. _Jesus Fucking Christ._ The last time he had seen her this upset was when she had found out her doctor had been part of Hydra, even then she hadn’t been upset to the point of being physically ill. He knew that sometimes her anxiety made shit even harder for. It had been a long time since her brain had gotten stuck and clearly her mind had decided it was time to mess with her. Bucky went outside and rubbed her back slowly.

“Just breathe alright. Slowly. I’m right here. I’m right here,” said Bucky.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not dead...just super busy. Hope to update on a more regular schedule.
> 
> Thoughts are always welcome.


End file.
